


You Just Have to Pay Attention to the Details

by wisdoms_daughter0704



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Memory loss is a stupid af plot device to end a series on and its shitty writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdoms_daughter0704/pseuds/wisdoms_daughter0704
Summary: Everyone caught up in the hubub of the Lightwood-Bane wedding, and Jace doesn't have his cufflinks.aka: I fixed Clary having to suffer in silence losing her runes bc it was shitty writing. Canon-divergent.





	You Just Have to Pay Attention to the Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the third time I've had a series end on ambiguous memory loss returning, and I'm done with it, so here comes the fix-it fic. Mostly Show canon, but might weave in some book canon as I go. Anyway, all this came from my anal-retentive ass wondering how none of the people close to Clary noticed the very prominently placed rune disappear, so I fixed it. Mr. You-just-have-to-pay-attention-to-the-details actually pays attention to the details.  
> Not beta-ed, written before bed, so if you find a typo, let me know.

Of course Jace had left his cufflinks in his room. He cursed himself for not putting them in the pocket of his jacket when he hung it up, but he was just so giddy that Clary had asked him to be her date that he just told Isabelle where it was in his closet when she went to hang it in the en suite. So now here he was walking all the way back through the Institute to get them.

He turned the corner to the Lightwood hall of rooms when he saw Clary’s burgundy clad figure sweep into his room. She was supposed to be waiting for Aline and Helen at the portal, not in an entirely different wing. Quietly, he swung around the doorframe and saw her laying an envelope on her pillow. He thought of it as her pillow. His brief revelry was broken because he thought she was sniffling, like she was crying. At that he raced into the room.

“Clary, are you okay?” 

She whipped around and grabbed the envelope, making to stash it, but there was no where in her dress to do so, “Jace. I thought you were with Alec. I just…”

Clary tried to push past him and back out the door, but he reached for her arm to stop her, clasping her right wrist. He looked down to see the envelope, but saw something else, her bare wrist.

“Clary, what happened to your Angelic rune? This is where it’s supposed to be, right?” He ran his thumb over the back of her wrist.

“Jace, I can’t… We should leave, we don’t want to be late.” She tried again to make for the door, and Jace swiped the envelope from her hand. “Jace, no. You can’t…”

Jace opened the letter and read. Clary’s power. The Angels’ fury. Her love. The paper dropped from his hands, his eyes looked up.

“No.”

“Jace, we can’t stop it.”

“No.”

“This isn’t a yes or no issue, Jace. I angered the Angels and now they’ve had enough.”

Jace grabbed Clary’s hand in his own, and they started out the door. “No.”

Clary had no idea what Jace was doing, but all of them had been gathered in the en suite; Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus. All of them at various stages of getting ready, except for Magnus who seemed to never not be ready.

“Jace, there better be a good reason for this impromptu meeting, seeing as my wedding is in two hours,” Alec huffed, vaguely reminding Clary of the Alec she first met, and she fought back tears.

“Jace, we shouldn’t, it will just make them angrier.”

But Jace just squeezed Clary’s hand and addressed the rest of them. “Alec, Magnus, I realize your wedding is literally upon us, but yet another problem has arisen. I understand if you want to leave now and get married.”

Magnus must have picked up on Clary’s apprehension, “Biscuit, what’s going on?”

“I can’t,” was all Clary said.

Alec walked up to Clary, and clutched her hands in his own, “Clary, our wedding can wait for family, what’s wrong?”

Clary wasn’t looking at any of them, and wasn’t speaking.

“The Angels have decided that she has been using the gift that they gave her too freely and against their will.” Jace spoke, trying to keep the hostility out of his voice, and failing. In response to the confused faces around him, he continued, “The Angel Raziel has decided to take away what makes Clary a Shadowhunter. And to take away her Sight of the Downworld and any memories she made after discovering the Sight.”

The looks of confusion morphed into looks of anger and fear. Suddenly, they all swarmed around Clary engulfing her in hugs and reassurances that it wouldn’t happen.

“Clary,” Jace said, “Show them your arm.”

Clary presented her arm for the inspection of her friends.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t see anything other than her agility rune,” Alec added.

Izzy and Simon were silent. They looked at each other and then to Jace in confirmation. 

“Her wrist,” Simon said.

“That’s where her Angelic rune should be,” Izzy finished.

Alec’s face sharpened, “They really are taking your runes?”

Clary nodded, not having the words to speak.

Silently, Magnus walked out of the room. Clary deflated a little. If Magnus didn’t want to help, they might be powerless to stop the bidding of the Angels. 

Jace pulled her in tight, sensing her emotions, “Alec?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Jace. We’ll help. You’re family, Clary.” Alec reassured his parabatai and the girl that had become his sister.

All of the sudden, Isabelle reached up and retrieved a fire-message, and read it out loud. “Due to a family emergency, the Lightwood-Bane wedding has been postponed until a later date. Formal Re-Invitation to follow.”

Then Magnus came back into the room, “If everyone would follow me, please.”

Clary looked at Jace in confusion, but he just took her hand and followed the rest of them out behind Magnus.

Magnus led them into the grand hall, where the wedding was supposed to be happening, and brought Clary and Jace up to the stage. Clary saw so many familiar faces in the crowd; extended Lightwood family members, warlock friends, Downworlder allies. Maryse Lightwood. Newly human Rafael. Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. Even Robert and Max Lightwood were there, looking up at Jace and Clary.

“Clary Fairchild, defeater of Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern,” Magnus announced. “Friend to the Downworld, connected to all factions. Rune creator. Nephilim. If the Angels have decided you aren’t worthy of the Sight, then the Angels are wrong, and we have decided to help you keep your place in our world. Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, Fair-folk, and Nephilim together.”


End file.
